


Defecting

by Murtagh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux 2016 May Fic Exchange, Kylux Fic Exchange, M/M, Post canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Swimming, defecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murtagh/pseuds/Murtagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Starkiller Base is destroyed, Kylo Ren and General Hux make a decision that leads them somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompts! I hope you like what I made out of it.

Hux paces around what is the bridge of their small ship restlessly, throwing a worrying glance at Ren whenever his march brings him near the other man. He was awake earlier but has now fallen back into a kind of sleep. Hux isn’t sure if it’s because of the fight, the wound, or just his general unwillingness to face the situation they’re in. He is pretty sure that he has done the right thing though – picking up Ren from the dying Starkiller Base as instructed but then turning towards D’Qar instead of the location Snoke has left him. It seemed liked the right thing to do, even if Hux isn’t sure what’s going to happen once they arrive at D’Qar.

_Which is pretty bloody soon, so it’s time that son of a bitch woke up!_

To his mild surprise, Ren actually stirs on the small stretcher that Hux deposited him on. “You better drop that attitude if you want to be welcomed by the Resistance. My mother is their leader after all.” Hux turns around at Ren who half-coughs, half-snorts at him.

“At least you’re back amongst the living.” Hux feels a pressure falling from him that he didn’t realise before as he sees Ren sit up on his resting place.

“Thank you for coming for me.” Ren extends a hand towards Hux and draws him closer to place an almost shy kiss on his partner’s lips. “I know you had to, but…”

“Don’t.” Hux cuts him off with another kiss. “There’s more pressing matters on hand right now. We’ll be landing in an hour, we need a plan.”

Ren smirks at him. “The mighty General Hux doesn’t have a plan? I can’t believe I live to witness this moment.” _I’m glad you do, asshole. Don’t make me regret it._ Ren’s smirking only intensifies as he leans closer again and pulls Hux into his lap. An image of Ren standing in front of his crying mother springs into his head and Hux watches Ren lay out his ‘plan’ of making their defection as plausible as possible. It includes the Knight being a good son and Hux, well, potentially being questioned and imprisoned by the Resistance. As soon as that thought pops into his mind, Ren ends his vision. “I won’t let them.” He sounds like a child who is unwilling to let go of his favourite toy.

“Sure, you’ll just make your change of heart all the more convincing by telling them you’re fucking the evil general they all hate with a passion. Sounds like a great plan.” Hux lets out a dark laugh but he also feels a pang of fear when he thinks of the time to come. Ren could protect him, yes, but that would also mean Leia and the Resistance are more likely to throw them both out again.

“We’ll just show them slowly,” Ren tries to reassure him but doesn’t even sound too sure himself. “But since we won’t have any chance to do _this”_ A deep kiss and a scratch of teeth on his lips follow to show Ren’s meaning. “I suggest we use the remaining time until landing wisely.” Hux wants to argue back that it is not wise and that they should plan out all eventualities, but Ren and his childish improvidence are too persuasive when he feels teeth nibbling at his lower lip and strong hands cupping his buttocks.

\--

Hux had to admit that Ren’s plan had worked well, or rather: relatively well.

Their ship had landed on the secluded airfield that was reserved for secret missions and the potential return of Luke Skywalker, although that was only a wild guess. Now General Leia Organa had welcomed her long lost son on this airfield in the mountains of D’Qar. Hux had stood back while mother and son had exchanged their tense greetings, not too eager to be introduced. Of course they knew his face so there wasn’t much he could do about being recognised.

However, the exchange had ended quite well – Hux guessed there had been some mind communication and memory showing through the Force involved – and he had been greeted by Leia in an unexpectedly civil, if still cold and distant, way. They had been quartered in the same house and Hux had yet to learn how exactly Ren had managed to convince his mother that it was a good idea to let an ex-First Order officer sleep two doors down the hall. He hadn’t seen much of the knight since their arrival at the General’s residence though and Hux had spent his first night as a deserter brooding in his assigned room. Calling out to Ren in his mind seemed like a risky choice since Leia might hear him, so he had settled on waiting. Sure, he hadn’t been captured and he hadn’t been killed. But being left in unknown territory in the midst of people who wanted to kill him wasn’t his definition of a perfect defection, either. It didn’t feel right for Hux and he had never been one to sit around idly, but he had to trust in Ren to make things work. 

\--

The next morning, Hux wakes up and sees Ren sitting opposite the bed, watching him. He almost jumps but he has been subject to Ren watching him in his sleep before. _I’m sorry,_ he receives from Ren who seems to actually feel bad for watching him. Hux can also feel a tension radiating off the larger man, as if he was hiding something from him.

“Spare it. Just tell me that I can get out of here and behave like a normal person and not like some hidden prisoner.” Ren looks at him almost apologetically – again – and Hux finds he cannot stand it. He wishes he could be the strong one again, sweeping Ren off Starkiller Base. He only now notices that Ren’s face looks exceptionally well and not like it had been cut just yesterday. He’s also wearing the most casual outfit he’s ever seen him in.

“What did you do to your face?” He asks and sits up, finding regular clothes lying on a stool between him and Ren.

“It’s a healing paste we’ve been using since I can remember. It’s very efficient.” Ren notices his gaze. “I thought you could use these. I want to show you something and it’s best if we do not look like First Order officers when walking around D’Qar.”

Hux still doesn’t feel comfortable with Ren being in charge put picks up the jeans, t-shirt and hoodie and puts them on after slipping out of his uniform undershirt. Ren is watching him, waiting for him to finish before he speaks again.

“I haven’t told her anything more specific yet, just so you know.” Hux raises his eyebrows at this.

“So the reason I slept in this room and you’re holding back right now is because you’re too scared to tell your mum you have a boyfriend?” Hux almost laughs, but also feels mildly annoyed at this observation.

“It just didn’t seem right. Have some patience and come along.” Ren sounds rather like a bullheaded teenager and Hux wants to argue that this is the last thing he wanted to happen when they decided to leave the First Order behind. But when Ren gets up and extends his hand, Hux takes it. He’ll give it a try.

\--

Ren shows him the house first, then walks them out into the city. Hux wonders if this neighbourhood with big houses and even bigger gardens is where Ren grew up. But he keeps silent and wonders where Ren will lead him, still holding his hand.

They arrive at a small forest and continue walking in silence, Ren always radiating a sense of direction. His determinedness about even the smallest things was part of what made Hux fall for him in the first place. He catches himself enjoying the casualty of their seemingly idle walk through the countryside, the peace and quiet surrounding them after the battle that had raged only the day before. It doesn’t seem like yesterday but like worlds away.

Suddenly, Ren stops. Hux looks up and sees a secluded lake lying in front of them. It stretches along the tree lines on either side and meets the feet of small mountains in the distance. There is a soft mist gathering around them and the scene feels almost magical.

“Where are we?” Hux asks and turns around to Ren who seems frozen in place.

“This is where I went when I was here…before. I felt safe here.” The knight’s voice sounds unusually quiet and calm. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Hux whispers before closing the gap between them and planting a soft kiss on Ren’s lips. He never expected this to happen. _If someone had told me, I’d be standing here with you today, I wouldn’t have believed a word they said._ Talking to Ren in his head seems like the right thing to do in the middle of this calm scene neither of them had anticipated.

 _You’re right. And it’s not like we’ll be able to stay here forever._ Ren draws his arms around Hux and holds him tight. _But I wanted to show you my safe place before we face our next battle._

 _This isn’t over until Snoke is gone, is it?_ Hux looks up briefly, then presses his face close to Ren’s chest again. He would like to stay here. It is unexpected and unusual, but he likes it.

 _No. But we’ll find a way._ “Would you like to walk around the lake?” Ren disentangles his arms and plants another kiss on his partner’s lips and sets off to lead the way.

“Could we swim in it? I haven’t been swimming for ages!” Hux realises he must sound like a child but this is his moment away from the First Order and battles to fight, so he might as well indulge a little.

Ren only gives him a little laugh as a reply and continues on his way to the lake, taking his shirt off as he walks.

“I take it as a yes.” Hux can’t help but laugh, at himself and at their situation. If someone saw the leading general of the First Order and the master of the Knights of Ren go skinny-dipping in a lake out in nowhere…but he doesn’t care. He takes off his new clothes and jogs towards and into the water, ignoring the freshness of it around his calves. This is his moment in freedom and he deserves it. They both do.

 

Ren does of course outswim him after a second of being in the water and Hux can only watch as his strong tall body comes to a halt in the middle of the lake. The knight waves at him as he seems to be standing on some sort of bump in the water. Hux still can’t believe any of this is actually happening as he stops his own strokes and tests the ground beneath his feet. Yes, he is able to stand here. He is also suddenly very aware of a naked Kylo Ren standing a couple of feet in front of him.

Ren smirks and steps a little closer, clearly having read Hux’ mind and only widening his smirk as he notices the creeping blush appearing on the smaller man’s cheek. Hux can’t help but stare at Ren who is standing in front of him, water flowing around his body mid-chest. His long black hair is wet and pulled back from the dampness, showing off his angular face. He looks beautiful.

“I can’t believe we’re actually standing here, in the middle of an abandoned lake. It’s so peaceful, it’s almost treacherous.” _Shouldn’t Snoke have come after us and killed us already?_ Hux is afraid to voice his fears but he still has to bring it up before he can give into the sight of a wet and naked Ren in front of him.

“I never said we would be save forever, or even for long. But we are for now. He doesn’t know where we went, I made sure of that. We have to start working with the Resistance properly tomorrow though or Leia won’t be able to vouch for our presence much longer.” He steps even closer and Hux feels small waves meeting his torso.

“How did you explain that I’d come along?” He simply needs to know because while it might be likely that Ren had a change of heart after Snoke had forced him to kill his father, the same wasn’t true for Hux who had boasted with the construction of their weapon.

“I didn’t tell her anything.” Another step. “Just that you have realised a life outside the First Order is the better option.”

Hux scoffs at him. “That is ridiculous. Even your good-hearted mother must see that.”

“So would you rather have returned to Snoke and handed me over so we’d both be punished for failing?” _Of course not, you idiot._

“I would have if it weren’t for this.” Now it is Hux’ turn to take a step closer and close the distance between them. He grabs a handful of Ren’s wet hair and pulls him down into a deep kiss that is all claiming each other with tongue and teeth. Ren gives in for a moment but also pushes Hux away.

“So you only came along so you wouldn’t have to find someone else to fuck?” His tone is half-mocking, half-hurt when he says this.

“What do you want to hear Ren? That yes, I chose to run away with you. I ran away with you for the promise of love and being together. It’s ridiculous and it’s like a story from a penny dreadful. I don’t want it because I don’t know what is going to happen. We’ve stranded here and it’s your territory. You’re saving us and I can’t really stand that, either. All power and authority has been taken from me.” Hux feels agitated and angry, both at the situation and at his own honesty.

The only answer he receives is a tight embrace from Ren who presses their naked bodies flush against each other. Hux struggles for power and dominance briefly but gives in when he feels hot lips being pressed on his with passion and a sense of desperation. _Don’t question it. You’re here, you’re mine._ Ren proves this point by invading his mouth with his tongue and Hux can taste the freshness of the lake and the tension between them. He buries his hands in Ren’s wet hair again, pulls him closer and holds him down in another struggle for power.

Ren lifts him up in response and Hux steadies himself by wrapping his legs around the larger man’s torso. It feels like a fight for dominance and control but also like perfectly synced movements. The pull on Ren’s hair grows stronger as their already hard dicks move against each other. He gasps for hair as Ren only holds him closer, before his mouth is being captured again. There’s a sense of urgency and desperation about how they move and try to get as close as possible. Hux’ one hand is buried deep in dark strands of hair while the other wanders down Ren’s back, both stabilising himself and trying to touch as much as possible. He doubts Ren would actually let him fall, the force must be steadying him next to the man’s arms. Hux only notices Ren’s hand wandering downwards briefly, too distracted by the sensation of teeth on his lips and another hand cupping his ass. Suddenly, he does realise he is being lifted just a tiny bit and then he feels Ren inside of him. He briefly wonders how he couldn’t have noticed this but he blames it on the place and their situation, on Ren still kissing and holding him everywhere with an undying want for more skin and more Hux on his lips.

He slowly starts to move and Hux finds himself gasping into their kiss and for air in between. It’s too perfect and unreal, being fucked by Ren in the middle of his childhood lake. There’s no room left for thoughts as another hand grasps around his cock, which is wet from both the surrounding water and precome. Ren’s mouth is bruising his lips while his hands are cupping his ass and his cock, creating beautiful friction in his own rhythm. It’s not long until it becomes too much and Hux buries his face in Ren’s neck, leaving marks on his skin, muffling the sounds of his orgasm. He feels the other man’s cock twitch inside of him and now both arms are wrapped around him again, holding him close in their afterglow.

Ren sets him down eventually and kisses him. There’s a softness in both their eyes and they know they’re way more involved with each other than just being in for a good lay. Hux is the first to find his voice again. “At least we’ll be clean when we’re back ashore.” Ren huffs and dumps him into the water, all playful and careless.

“I’m not sure if that works out with your minor swimming skills.”

“You’re insufferable.” There’s something akin to love in his voice and in the kiss Hux plants on Ren’s lips before they swim back to the shore. Ren keeps pace with Hux this time and it’s another of those pictures no one had expected to see one day ago. The Knight of Ren and the First Order General swimming side by side in a secluded mountain lake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote for Star Wars and Kylux and there are so many more ideas in my head thanks to the perfect prompts I received. Life was being a bit stressful so I apologise for the shortness while still trying to make a logical plot somehow. But maybe this is only the start to something longer. Thank you for making me start to write these two!


End file.
